great_shinobi_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Uzumaki Akane
' ' Character's name : ' Uzumaki Akane (Pronounced Ak-a-ne) '''Clan's Name : ' Uzumaki '''Nickname ' '( Nickname's are earned in the RP from your squad or others around the village. ) Imvu name ''' ''CadetHipster'' 'Age ' 14 'Birthday ' 12/03/ '''Gender Female Weight 95lbs Height 4'9" Relationship Status Single Alignment Neutral Unique Traits. ''' Bright Red Hair Glasses '''Occupation Ninja Allies. (''None'' for now, you will make your allies in the rp. ) Enemies. (''None for now, you will make your enemies in the rp. Unless your bio says differently.' )' '''First Nature'. (Wind.) Second Nature TBA Personality and Behavior ('''Very Polite and Kind ) '''Nindo "Why bring your friends down with you when you can bring your enemies" Scars/Tattoo's ' '('''No Scars ) '''Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 0.5 Senbon - 0.2 Paper bombs - 0.5 Scrolls - 0.7 Smoke bombs - 0.5 Ninja spikes - 0.6 Shurikens - 1.0 Swords - 10 Total - 7.5 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members, or ask LegitDevil.. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique * Tree Climbing Practice The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. # http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Great_Breakthrough 2. ☀http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Haze_Clone_Technique 3. ☀http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Shuriken_Technique Biography Uzumaki Akane.. Hearing the name could cause you trouble if you speak about her in a bad way. Akane is a kind and lovely girl, she is known for her pure red hair and her bright blue eyes, she wears glasses so can be noticed by them. Akane is usually known for her anger so it would be good to keep a distance from her. Akane's life started in a dramatic way, her mother who was a young jounin of Konohagakure sadly died while giving birth to Akane, It's a miracle she survived. Akane's father looked after her for the rest of his life. Her father sadly died while protecting the other Jounin on his mission. While wounded and nearly dying he made sure to check up on Akane making his death a traumatic time for the young girl. She had come home from the academy to notice her father at the front door of there home with blood on him and in a state of shock. Akane attempted to recover him but he sadly died in her arms. After that day Akane has been distant. She used to smile everyday but now its a rare sight to see her crack a smile. She used to love short hair due to it being something her mother had while her father had long hair, Akane now goes for long hair in the winter and short hair in the summer. Akane is a silent child. She doesn't like talking to people and getting close to them in case they leave her the same way her father left her. Akane lives on her own in her old family home. She rarely stays there since she's always on the training grounds trying to get stronger and save the people she's come to care about. Role play Reference List * Ceremony * First Impressions C-Rank (4 Points) * First Steps (Team 8 Training Session 2) ~ Databook points approved Approved by:(Whiteelust/LegitDevil.) Category:Biography Category:Templates